


Living Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Consensual, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Het and Slash, Hugs, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Catherine & Danny move in with Steve, & the three try to make it work, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Steve, Danny, & Catherine" series, Read my other one, & Enjoy!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Together:

*Summary: Catherine & Danny move in with Steve, & the three try to make it work, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Steve, Danny, & Catherine" series, Read my other one, & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Lieutenant Catherine Rollins all came home from a stressful day of fighting crime, They just want to relax, & forget about the day, & shut out the world for awhile, Catherine went to check to see if any messages were available for her, she found a note, & it was addressed to her, & she turned to the blond, cause it was in his handwriting.

 

"Danny, Can you please read this for me ?, Cause I can not make it out, It's your chicken scratch", The Loudmouth Detective took it, & sighed, He said reading it off, _"They are holding the dress til 5"_ , The Former Naval Beauty said, as she checks her watch, exclaiming, "They are holding the dress til 5 ?, I was looking for that dress for 3 months, thank you very much, Now they proably sold it to someone else !", She & her lover got into an argument, & it continued til the phone rang.

 

Steve shook his head, & answered it, "Hello, Yes, Governor, What's that ?, Hold on, Sir".....He turned to his lover, & lets out a sharp whistle, "What ? !", The Bickering Duo exclaimed in unison. The Navy Seal indicated to the phone, "I am on the phone, shut up for a second", He turned back to his call, "I am sorry about that, Sir, Right, We will be right there", He turned to his lovers in a serious tone, "There is a hostage situatiion, & a fire at Hawaii First National Bank, All Emergency Services on deck, He is having Kono & Chin meet us there, Let's move", Without hesitation, the three members went to their rooms, & got their go bags & headed back out to the new scene.

 

After a couple of hours, They came back to the house, dragging themselves in, & put their bags down, Danny lets out a groan, as he leans against the counter, where he put his basketball, after playing with it on the court in the park. Steve just sat down, & Catherine went to the cupboard, & found her _**M & M's** _Bag empty, she gave her handsome lover a death glare, "Who ate the last of my _**M & M's** _?", Steve just shrugged, & Danny picked up the ball, & starting to bounce around.

 

"No bouncing the ball in the house", They said in unison, as Catherine takes the ball, & she said, "Pick up after yourself, You Fucking Slob", Steve got defensive, "Don't insult our lover," Catherine said, "I am not insulting him, I am calling him a slob", & they now were gonna go at it, Danny said trying to keep & restore the peace, "Guys, After fighting criminals, & saving lives, I think we can handle living together", Catherine & Steve knew that their blond boyfriend was right, & said so.

 

"Yeah", Steve said simply, as he & Catherine looked at him, "Really", she said in agreement, They saw him take a carton of juice from the fridge, & drink from it, "Ughhh, No drinking from the carton, Pig", & they came near him saying this exclaiming in unison, "And keep the tiolet seat down !", The three of them looked at each other, & bursting out laughing. "Ohhhh, Group hug, group hug", Steve said gathering his lovers in an embrace, kissing them each on the top of their heads, They know now that, they can handle living together, & any challenges that might come their way, if they stick together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
